Various loading devices and systems are known for this purpose. Some are mainly constituted by a hoisting mechanism serving to deposit the missile on its ramp, the final stage of this positioning being carried out under the guidance of an operator. In order to facilitate such positioning, the emplacement of the missile on the ramp may have such a shape that the missile places itself in its correct position on the frame of the ramp. However, this manner of loading is not suitable for a turret having superposed missile emplacements on each side.
Other loading devices, employed above all in fixed installations, place a missile support in line with the ramp and cause the missile to slide from its support toward the ramp. However, this single action requires an extremely precise positioning of the support with respect to the ramp.